


all me

by chilledicedcoffee



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, Disney, Drama, Elsamaren Week (Disney), F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), High School, Lesbian Character, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledicedcoffee/pseuds/chilledicedcoffee
Summary: elsamaren high school au! elsa and honeymaren have been high school best friends since sophomore year, but one kiss makes elsa wonder if their friendship is something more.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic in a looong time so i hope you enjoy :) i apologize for any grammatical errors in advance, this is just for fun!

It was her first day of senior year and Elsa was less than thrilled to be heading back to Arendelle High. She didn’t hate school, in fact, she had an infatuation for learning, it was the environment she loathed. Freshmen making inappropriate jokes they were far too young for, seniors ditching class every day, and overall the petty drama the whole school participated in. Elsa had accepted this wasn’t her element, reassuring herself that she would enjoy college much more. For now, she decided that she would power through her last year of high school with the light at the end of the tunnel being graduation.

At the breakfast table she glanced at her younger sister Anna who was preoccupied with her phone. She knew her freshman sister would fit right in at Arendelle High. Anna had always had a knack for socializing, which Elsa was incredibly envious of. Arendelle High was the perfect school for Anna due to its large size and numerous social groups. Elsa smiled and sighed, satisfied knowing that at least one of them would have an enjoyable high school career. 

“Are you ready for your first day of high school Anna?” Asked their mother Iduna, racing down the stairs, clearly late for work. 

Anna looked up from her phone, “Yeah, I’m just worried that I won’t have any classes with my friends. And what if I get lost? I remember how Elsa got lost her first day at Arendelle,” Anna chuckled and turned towards her older sister who replied with a frown. 

Their mother joined in on Anna’s laughter, “I’m sure you’ll make friends just fine and Elsa will help you find your classes. Right Elsa?” 

“Of course mother, you know I would never purposely lead Anna to the wrong class or make her late. Wouldn’t want Anna to be tardy on her first day!” Elsa replied sarcastically and Anna frowned, sensing the insincerity in Elsa’s voice. Elsa loved her sister and would never sabotage her like that, it was just fun to grind her little sisters gears sometimes.

“I’m being serious Elsa, be a good older sister,” said Iduna as she grabbed her car keys, “I’m expecting a good report from both of you! Love you!” She kissed both of her daughter’s forehead’s and headed out the door. 

“Love you too!” The sisters replied in unison, unsure if their mother had even heard them. Iduna was a busy woman as the the wife of a senator, always assisting their father Agnarr with all of his senatorial duties. Despite her busy life, she always ensured that she was involved in her daughter’s lives and showed them just the right amount of motherly affection. 

“Finish eating Anna, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave within the next five minutes. Then you really will have a tardy on the first day and it won’t be my fault,” Elsa insisted as she grabbed her backpack and keys. 

Anna’s mouth was full of cereal as she replied, “okay jeez, can’t a girl just eat her breakfast leisurely?” 

“Not when school starts at 7:15 and it’s already 7:00!’

“Ugh fine!” Anna put away her dishes, looked at herself in the mirror, and followed Elsa out the front door. 

Elsa looked at her sister, “Your shoes are untied.”

“No they’re not!” Anna insisted until she looked down. Her white converse were in fact, untied. 

“Am I going to have to hold your hand the entire day?” Elsa asked as her younger sister hastily tied her shoes into a double knot. 

“No, I am an independent woman!” 

“Who can’t remember to tie her own shoes.” 

“Who sometimes needs assistance!” Anna corrected as she hopped into the passenger seat of her sisters 2019 silver Honda Civic. 

Elsa just laughed. She loved how goofy her sister could be and admired her ability to make her laugh at 7 am. 

The drive to Arendelle High was short and sweet. Anna insisted on listening to ‘Juicy’ by Doja Cat, a song Elsa would never had chosen, however Elsa was feeling particularly nice today. As much as she teased her sister, she genuinely wanted her to have a good first day of high school and if listening to a song about booty shaking would put her sister in a good mood, she would do it. 

As they pulled into the parking lot, Elsa was greeted by the familiar face of her high school best friend, Honeymaren. Honeymaren was waiting for Elsa in her refurbished white pickup truck she had inherited from her dad as a 16th birthday present. That car was her pride and joy. 

“Hey Elsa!” Maren greeted casually as she stepped out of her car, then she noticed the extra body stepping out of Elsa’s car, “HEY ANNA!” She shouted as she embraced Anna in a hug, “It’s your first day of high school! How are you feeling?” 

“Exited, nervous... but mostly exited!” Anna replied. 

“That’s great! What’s your first class?”

Anna pulled up her schedule on her phone, “Ummm English with Mrs. DeVille” 

“Ooh she’s tough-“ Maren and Anna continued their conversation, leaving Elsa deep in thought.

Elsa looked at Maren and admired her and Anna’s shared eagerness for Anna’s first day. She thought it was cute. Whenever Elsa looked at Maren all she could think about was their kiss over summer break at Maren’s house. They were having a movie night (High School Musical, Elsa’s choice) when all of a sudden it just happened. Elsa was sure there was no was no way Maren psychoanalyzed the kiss the way she did. Maren was the exact opposite of Elsa, confident, strong willed, and had probably forgotten about the kiss by now. Elsa was shy and often unsure of herself along with her emotions. Meeting Maren sophomore year was probably the best thing that had happened to her in high school. When they met, Maren had made it a goal of hers to get her out of her shell by the time they graduated. Elsa had no idea this meant kissing. After the kiss happened, they never spoke of it and their friendship remained unchanged. Maren was out, proud, and definitely enjoyed the kiss as she was the one who initiated it. Elsa was unsure, she definitely enjoyed the kiss. Did that make her a lesbian too? She didn’t want to think about it and figured this would be a problem to solve later.

“Elsa!” Exclaimed Maren, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts, “Come on we have to show your lil sis around! And get to class eventually I guess,” she added. Going to school for actual class was definitely the last thing on Maren’s mind, despite her AP classes and straight A transcript. 

The three left the parking lot and headed towards the main campus. 

“Welcome to Arendelle High!” Maren said to Anna, stopping to wave her hand up against the sky as if Arendelle high was the eighth wonder of the world. 

Anna looked up, “Wow! It’s... big!” 

“Yes it is, which is why we should get you class now,” replied Elsa. 

Elsa and Maren dropped Anna off at her first class. They were so engaged with Anna they had forgotten to even check their own schedules. 

“What’s your first period? I have AP English Literature, room 105A,” asked Elsa.

Maren squinted at her phone as if she couldn’t read what was on her screen, “Me too! Now let’s get get going snowflake.” 

Elsa would never admit it, but the pet name made her heart flutter. How was she going to deal with these emotions for the rest of the year?


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil’ warning for mild language and homophobia towards the end of the chapter.

Elsa and Honeymaren continued up the stairs in a comfortable silence towards their first period, which left Elsa’s mind wandering. She secretly hoped that there would be no seating arrangement so her and Maren could sit next to each other. 

Elsa had socialized with the rest of her senior class enough to know most people on a first name basis, but there was no one she knew more about than Maren. Maren made Elsa feel calm and protected in the jungle that was Arendelle High. They did everything together and Elsa loved it. She knew Maren felt the same way, but wondered the extent of those feelings. 

Elsa and Honeymaren walked into class with minutes to spare before the bell rang. Scanning the classroom for empty seats, Maren claimed a seat in the back row and Elsa decided to sit directly in front of her. Elsa turned around to face Maren, “Wow look at us, a class together and seats next to each other? How lucky?” 

Maren smirked and laughed, “Yeah, you better share answers with me. I heard the tests in this class are hard.” 

“Is that all you want me for? Test answers? Maren, I thought you were better than that,” Elsa said playfully as she rolled her eyes. 

“No definitely not just for answers, they’re just a bonus to the gorgeous view.” 

Gorgeous view? Of me? Elsa’s thoughts were interrupted by her teacher’s loud and over enthusiastic voice, “Welcome to AP Literature! Things are about to get lit!” 

Maren groaned, “This is going to be a long year.”   
~~~  
The rest of the day went by extremely fast. Elsa and Honeymaren coincidentally had four out of six classes together, which made Elsa more exited than she would ever admit. With Maren by her side so often, maybe she could actually enjoy senior year. Maren had a knack for making the most mundane tasks super fun, it reminded her of Anna. Elsa had no idea how she did it, but she appreciated her best friend’s ability to find the fun in everything. 

During lunch Honeymaren and Elsa had planned to meet with Anna to see how her first day was going, but not surprisingly, she had already made a group of friends. Some of the girls Elsa recognized as Anna’s middle school friends and some seemed to be new. 

Anna seemed deep in conversation so Elsa decided it was best not to bother her. Of course it was at that moment when she heard the name, “Elsa!” Being shouted from 10 feet away. Only slightly embarrassed at the sudden attention drawn to her, Elsa walked over to where Anna was sitting and motioned for Maren to follow. 

“Hey big sis! Look at all of the friends I’ve made! My teachers are nice so far and class is well... class. But that’s just how school is right?” Anna rambled, barely giving Elsa time to think. 

“Glad to hear you’re having a good day Anna,” Elsa said as she waved at her sister’s friends. 

Elsa could tell Anna sensed the awkwardness as all of these people listened to their conversation, “Oh sorry, this is my sister Elsa and her girlfriend Honeymaren!” 

Elsa’s heart dropped as her cheeks flushed with heat, “Oh we’re not-“ 

“We’re not together Anna, we’re just- uhhh- gal pals!” Maren saved Elsa from finishing her sentence. 

“Oops that’s awkward, sorry,” Anna mumbled as some of her friends giggled at the uncomfortable interaction they had just witnessed. 

Maren ended the conversation quickly, “Well happy to hear that you’re doing great Anna, Elsa and I will meet you in the parking lot after school, bye!” 

Elsa and Maren walked towards the opposite direction of the cafeteria, an awkward silence between them. 

They sat down at a table for two in the corner of the room, “I’m so sorry about Anna, I have no idea where she got that idea from. We don’t have to talk about it ever again. I’m so sorry.” 

Maren sighed, placing a reassuring hand on Elsa’s shoulder, “Woah, calm down, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s actually pretty funny.” 

“Funny? I don’t want people thinking I’m-“ she struggled to finish her sentence. 

“Gay? Come on Elsa, since when have you cared about what people at this school think about you?” Maren asked, genuinely confused at her friend. 

“I don’t know. I just- I don’t want to talk about it right now, not here,” Elsa’s voice shrank as she gestured to the large cafeteria filled with teenage chatter. 

“Fine, but you know I’m here to help you,” Maren’s voice was filled with understanding, which lowered Elsa’s heart rate a little, “Why don’t we talk about this tomorrow, at my house?” 

Elsa noticed how Maren had offered up her own house, taking into consideration that Anna and their parents would most likely be at Elsa’s. Maren knew Elsa would not reveal anything to her with the risk that any of them could possibly overhear. Elsa never thought she would ever meet anyone this considerate and understanding in her whole entire life and the thought made her smile.

Elsa hesitated, “Um... that would be okay I guess.” 

Maren cupped her hands around Elsa’s, meeting in the middle of the small table, “You’ll be okay, don’t worry.” 

“Hey look at the lesbians!” A guy shouted from across the cafeteria. He laughed, pointing out Elsa and Maren’s intertwined hands to the rest of the guys at his table. Elsa’s heart sunk again and she felt as if she could pass out from embarrassment when Honeymaren yelled, “Shut up Hans, you’re an asshole and you know it!” 

“I might be an asshole but at least I’m not gay!” Hans and his friends laughed even louder, clearly amused at his joke. 

“I hope you know you’re a terrible person,” Maren said firmly as she grabbed Elsa’s hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria in the direction of the girls bathroom. 

As soon as the door closed behind them Elsa began to bawl. Tears flowed down her face, ruining the small amount of makeup she had put on in the morning. Her hands covered her face. She was utterly embarrassed and did not want Maren to see her like this. 

Maren’s voice was low, “I’m sorry Elsa.” 

Elsa remained silent. 

“Look, they’re only saying it because of me. This is my fault. If you weren’t friends with me this would’ve never happened. I’m sorry,” Maren said quietly as she wiped tears from Elsa’s face.

Elsa only managed to let out a sniffle, her voice was quiet, “No, no, no, it’s not your fault they’re jerks. You’re just being yourself and I love you for that.” 

Her heart raced after she realized what she had just said. She meant it, but she wish she hadn’t said it so soon. 

“Aww thank you Elsa, you have no idea how much that means to me,” Maren was now also crying.

“Well it’s true,” Elsa managed a small laugh as she wiped a singular tear that began to fall on Maren’s face. 

“Okay, as much as I’d love to comfort you for the rest of the day, this bathroom smells and we need to go to our last few classes.”

Elsa’s loud laugh now reverberated throughout the empty bathroom. 

“You’re right,” Elsa pulled out tissues from her backpack and handed some to Maren, “I look a mess too,” she glanced at herself in the mirror to see her eyes, red and puffy from crying. Mascara was running down her face and her cheeks still bright red. The shorter girl next to her looked nowhere near as bad. Of course Maren had to be perfect. 

Maren helped Elsa clean up just in time for them to head to their last two classes.


End file.
